


Late First One

by MemoyC



Category: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人‘死而复生’，他在堡垒和另一个人呆了好几天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late First One

**Author's Note:**

> 基于Justice League动画S2E19,20 超人被toyman的机器人轰到了千年后的地球，而大家都以为他死了的剧情。虽然很想拎个主线写点情感什么的……但其实只是堡垒噗累PWP而已，最后懒得连原本想的梗都懒得写进去了_(:з」∠)_

极地大风猛烈的吹刮呼号着，将天地连成一体，而在这一望无垠的茫白中超人轻盈降落在孤独堡垒门口。大门洞开，他飞进去，穿过水晶长廊后踩上地面，径直走进他自己的房间。

卡尔-艾尔干脆利落地跨上床，手探入银白毯子下从左臀外侧摸上另一具躯体。  
对方因为这触碰而发出一声短促、沙哑、惊醒似的叫声，扭动着想要捉住他的手，但卡尔更快，他整个从后面将自己贴上去，翻身用身体将那人压在丝滑柔软的床垫里。  
“我回来了，布鲁斯。”他低头去吻身下人的后颈，用嘴唇触碰那上面数量可观的吻痕。  
“嘶……该死的……”他的口吻让被压住的蝙蝠侠发出低吼，“你冷得要死——……”话音在湿热触感吸住他脖子后面时截止了，氪星人的舌头牙齿挑拨着他脖子后面的发根、湿粘灼热的梳理拨弄着，布鲁斯恼火的发现自己对此颤抖不已。

“想我吗？”那只带着极地与高空气息的手滑下脊柱引起战栗，他的臀肌被用令人疼痛的力道抓揉，而耳后的呼吸如此滚烫低沉，冷热交加，让布鲁斯在手指挤进来的时候终于忍不住发出一声呻吟，感觉到里面的液体溢了出来。他不清楚自己刚才睡着了多久，通常蝙蝠侠对睡眠时长都能估摸得很准，但在和一个氪星人不休不止的做爱——该死的他也不知道到底多久后，他只知道他全身又爽又疼。  
他的穴口甚至尚未闭紧。

超人看来并没期待他能如实用嘴巴回答问题。那只能撕裂钢铁的手坚定又缓慢地戳弄、揉按着布鲁斯的肠壁，有节奏的，发出黏腻的水声，而另一只手则扳过他的下巴吻上了他的嘴。这氪星人的嘴唇周围、下巴上布满了胡须，布鲁斯摸上对方此刻因为室温而湿漉漉的毛茸茸的脸，拉住克拉克深入他嘴里的舌头用力吸吮嚼咬起来，他用舌头侵略性的研磨过口腔每一寸，像征战的王，又间或驯顺柔软的接受对方给予的爱抚，温柔的吮舔磨蹭。  
他们不知道为什么哪怕在超人死而复生、对他解释过全部事情经过、在他们已经激烈反复的用身体确认过对方的存在之后，布鲁斯依然可以在克拉克嘴里尝到一种……一种他不喜欢的味道。苦涩，令人心悸，就像克拉克所说的，千百年后地球上荒凉可怕的空气。

前列腺突然被击中的快感彻底重新唤醒了情欲，卡尔-艾尔按揉着他的腰，嘴唇则沿着他嘴角的唾液线亲吻下去，在动脉处用舌头时轻时重地舔动，这些在各个敏感处的挑拨最终让高谭人感到不耐，他喘着气，在这甜蜜的折磨里仰头拱起了腰身。  
“克拉克……”他喃喃的叫道，声音沙哑低沉，手指向后攀爬上了另一个人的肩膀抓紧：“……别磨蹭。”  
他身后那个温暖的气息在耳边喷出低沉的笑意，手看似听循建议的沿着布鲁斯的胸膛滑动向下，揉捏乳头，摩挲腹肌，却越来越慢，一寸一寸地研磨啃噬布鲁斯的忍耐力，然后在他再次挣动起来的时候猛然按住了他的小腹将他向后摁紧在自己身上。  
布鲁斯因为这碰撞而哼了一声，克拉克的阴茎就被挤在他臀缝间，滚烫坚硬，紧密的身体碾压让他清晰感到那东西一下一下的脉动他的会阴和后穴，每一下都产生细密的热痒顺着脊柱爬遍他的全身，他不得不深深的呼吸攥紧床单，以求不要就这样扭起身体来饥渴地磨蹭那根，当它捅进他身体里的感觉……  
他的阴茎弹跳了一下滴出前液，那该死的氪星人显然知道了他在想什么而对着他的肩胛骨傻笑起来，这让蝙蝠侠决定反击：“我猜你是勃起着飞回来的。”  
“没错。”超人大方承认，布鲁斯发觉自己更加硬了，而那该死的嘴唇和舌头又开始折磨他的左耳和脖子，温暖醇厚的嗓音在他耳边轻声细语：“我飞过大洋的时候满脑子都是你在我身上高潮的样子，布鲁斯。”他说，“ _那么美_ ……”超人的声音绷紧了，而这同样让布鲁斯不能承受更多，他粗鲁地向后抓住氪星人的屁股压向自己，在彼此粗重急促的喘息中感觉那根超级阴茎挤进了他的身体，那沉重粗大的东西从内部缓慢而坚定地剖开他，像是纯粹的炽热太阳，他才不知羞耻的吞吐了它好几个小时，被进入的感觉却还是让他几乎不能呼吸——是克拉克，因为那是 _克拉克_ 。  
终于超人推到了底，布鲁斯挣扎着将自己翻过身来，然后凶猛的抓过对方吻上去。浓密的胡须摩擦着他的脸，嘴，以及他捧住他脑袋的手指，“动，”一个窒息般的吻之后他在对方嘴里说，每一口空气都从另一个人嘴里夺取，“操我，卡尔-艾尔”，他说“ _操我_ 。”

第一下重击如他所愿的毫不留情。布鲁斯拱起腰抓紧了克拉克的后背，那上面还有氪星人在千百年后的地球上收到的伤，他锁骨下方也有一个，粗糙丑陋地横贯在超人完美的身体上。他本该脱掉衣服照照太阳，这些痕迹就将像从不曾存在过一样消失不见，但当晚他们就将对方推在了床上直到现在——尽管期间超人离开了一下，任务需要。  
布鲁斯张嘴咬住了那里。  
这令超人的顶动停顿了一瞬，布鲁斯伸出舌头，沿着伤疤凸起的表面来回舔舐，重重啃咬，现在他又是刀枪不入的了，但这人类脆弱的舌头与牙齿使他战栗不止，“布鲁斯……”欲望一旦开闸不可收拾，从他‘死而复生’以来他们对对方所说的全部都是为了操出对方的脑子，再无其他也塞不下其他，“布鲁斯……”现在克拉克念着这个名字，用上以前他从未允许自己吐露的、毫不掩饰的渴望与珍惜，布鲁斯在他胸膛上发出一声半是低吼半是呻吟的声音，发狠地将牙齿深深嵌入他的皮肤。

有那么一刻他们只是靠在一起，呼吸抵着呼吸，像所有劫后余生的人们一样。

“当我看到瞭望塔掉在那里，布满青苔，”然后克拉克说，“是我觉得最绝望的时候。”  
“它的设计蓝图里并没有永久使用期限。”  
“我知道，”克拉克笑了一下，轻柔的重新摆动起来，布鲁斯从喉咙里发出细小的哼声，“但能回来再看到它可真好，”他俯下身去，直直地望进布鲁斯的眼睛，“……能回来真好。”

他被拽入另一个凶猛的亲吻，找回他们的节奏，每一下撞击和每一个爱抚，重复这不厌倦的给予与索求。其中某次布鲁斯骑在他身上，身体的汗水与伤疤都在堡垒的水晶下闪闪发光，他扭摆着，手指依然像是贪吃的小孩那样在他下巴上来回摩挲。  
“喜欢？”  
“……是的。”布鲁斯诚实地回答。  
“有多喜欢？”他得寸进尺的问，手摸上了对方已经渗出前液的阴茎。  
这回布鲁斯没有再说话，但那双狼一样的蓝眼睛收紧了，吮吸着他的肠壁也是，克拉克想他确实可以再多保留这个造型两天——或许再多也行，这是他得到的第一个关于布鲁斯的私人喜好，他确定以后还会有很多个。

——鉴于这是个迟来的第一个。

 

fin


End file.
